A prefetching instruction is an instruction in a program that can cause a processor to access data in anticipation of an upcoming data request by the program or a user. The processor may temporarily cache the data until the data is requested or discarded. The prefetching instruction may be used by programs, such as internet browsers, to cache data that is frequently accessed by a program or user, such as images, video, text, and so forth.